There are many multipurpose cleaning compositions that are available commercially in both liquid and powder form for cleaning surfaces and fabrics such as glass, ceramic tile, linoleum, fiberglass, aluminum, stainless steel, porcelain, cement, formica and other plastics, wood, rugs, clothes, auto upholstery, and the like.
However, most multipurpose cleaning compositions are limited in their consumer acceptance due to various drawbacks when used in a variety of cleaning applications. For example, many of these cleaners will remove organic soils but have difficulty in removing inorganic soils, while others have abrasives which limit their use because of a tendency to scratch the surfaces being cleaned. Some cleaners work well on greasy soils such as soap scum or engine deposits but will not work on windows due to the residues left behind after application. Many multipurpose cleaning compositions are limited in their use because of a high acid content residues left behind after application. Many multipurpose cleaning compositions are limited in their use because of a high acid content (low pH) or a high base content (high pH) which can damage the surface or fabric being cleaned. Therefore, there has been a need to have a multipurpose cleaning composition which can have very broad utilities in cleaning all surfaces and fabrics of various soils and yet be essentially a neutral composition (pH of about 6 to 8).